Unlikely Couple
by Hells Angel
Summary: A collection of song fics depecting the relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Inculding Harder To Breathe.
1. Harder To Breathe

**How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

She couldn't breathe, in fact, not matter how hard she tired, breath was unattainable. He was coming close and closer. She had been very blunt and ostentatious, as she raised her slender hand to her lips, pressed lightly and blew.

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on **

He couldn't believe what he had seen. Had his crystal eyes deceived him? No, no they hadn't. She had just blown him a kiss. Her perfect red, lush lip puckered as she did so. He couldn't help himself, he felt suddenly powerful, it was clear across the room, she wanted him, and he would have her.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

He walked with such confidence as he approached her. "Mudblood…" He drawled, as he got in front of her, "I never realized you were one for PDAs." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, she smirked, the god damn sexiest smirk he had ever seen.

"Well Ferret, you never took the time to get to know me. Besides, who said it was for you." It was his turn to smirk.

"I did. And I know you more than you think."

"Hmm… Been stalking me Malfoy?"

He grunted, "In you dreams Granger."

"Ha!" she laughed, "More like nightmares." With that she turned and walked away her hips rolling side to side.

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**

"Fuck." He swore as he watched her perfect sculpted rear end as she walked away. He needed, but not now. Later.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

Her breath finally caught up with her. She had gotten away from him, but how much longer she would be able to have confrontations with him with out jumping him. Maybe, it was his perfect, deep grey eyes, but something about him made her want him, plead for him to take her, then and there. But she must control herself, she had to. For now.

**Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control**

God! He couldn't sleep, between the painful tightening of him pants, and he thoughts racing threw his head, he was going to be up all night. He slipped out of his bed and out into the halls. He wandered, 'ahhh', he thought to himself 'perfect.'

He watched the tiny form in front of him, seeming to do the same as him. Wandering, and pray for sleep to consume. He slipped into a dark classroom and waited. As she passed by his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the class with him.

**Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold **

He crammed his lips on hers and took control by tugging ferociously at her robe. Discarding it to the floor, he stepped back and examined his prize. Under he robe she had donned a white tank top and a pair of red chequered boxers, showing off slender shoulders, and lengthy legs. "Stunning" he whispered.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe **

Soon they both stood, in all their glory, rightfully nude. He stepped closer and placed his hand on her hips.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Did know you were a fan of sensitivity, Malfoy." She said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know."

She grinned, "You'd be surprised."

"You're sure?" he asked again. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy."

---------------

**_Hey, well what did everyone think, I think its is the most sexually physical fic I've ever written… I write the whole scene, but like… im not sure what some of my fans would think… and well I may totally suck at it… but well see maybe. Ive had some problems lately and for those who know about the baby email me.. ill fill you in._**

**_Please rr_**

**_HELLS ANGEL_**


	2. Breathing

**Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own**  
  
She doesn't seem to understand the power she has over me. No matter my location, my situation, even the people I am with... my mind always wanders back to her. She made me feel alive; she made me want to open all the doors which I had worked so hard to close.  
  
**And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight  
**  
He made me break all rules I set for myself. Don't let a man into your life, don't let a man control your emotions, don't fall in love. Everything I believed in had gone out the window when he entered my life, and shook up my world. I believed I could change him. I believed I could bring out the man he had locked up inside.  
  
**Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt  
**  
It was that first kiss, the very first time our lips ever met; I can guarantee it would not be our last. It was the very first time I explored the caves of her mouth, my tongue on a desperate mission, that I realized that the boy I had been born to be, the one who throughout my childhood, I locked away in fear of my fathers wrath, I realized he could still exist, I realized she brought him out in me.  
  
**And I can feel you breathing  
and it's keeping me awake  
can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight**  
  
I remember the first time we kissed. It was so filled with passion, my knees collapsed beneath me. If it hadn't been for his arms around my waist, I may have fallen in a heap on the floor.  
  
**How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away  
**  
I know I hurt her, and I didn't mean to. But what did she expect of me? Did she expect me to threaten both our lives? Defy the wishes of my father, and get us both killed? It was the fateful day; I placed my lips upon hers one last time, and I bid her goodbye. It was an irony really, it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, it was also one of the biggest mistakes I ever made, but I watched her turn her back on me, tears falling down her cheeks, and the mid days sun gleaming of her chestnut coloured hair as she walked away from me.  
  
**And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight  
**  
I shattered, every part of me exploded, I wouldn't believe he was saying those words to me, I also couldn't believe I was crying. But none the less, tears fell, and for the first and last time in my life, I cried over a man. Now believe me, I had the guts to let him see my tears, I wanted him to know just how much he had hurt me.  
  
**I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight  
**  
I had loved Hermione Granger, believe me I did. Actually... I still do. I live everyday, know that at one point I had help her in my grasp, that I had had her. I live everyday knowing that I gave her up. All for some stupid scar.  
  
**I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight  
**  
I loved Draco Malfoy, there was no doubt in that. But I look back everyday and I cry, I felt used, and I still do. He gave up what I was so willing to give him, for a mark. He gave up my love, he gave up my heart.  
  
---------------  
  
This has been posted b4, i jsut took it off so i could pu all my D/HR, ficlettes in like... one...big fic lol cool? Cool!  
HELLS ANGEL  
  
p.s. The song is Breathing- - Yellowcard. 


End file.
